


Our Love Is Worth The Risk

by fandomnerd66



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, Warning: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: As Alexander and Hephaestion laid intertwined in their bed, Hephaestion asks his lover if their love is worth it and the answer is exactly what Hephaestion wanted to hear. Don't own anything other than the story and title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU where homosexual relations were taboo unlike in the movie where it is not.

As the stars and moon illuminated the night sky and shined brightly over the exotic city of Babylon, the king of Asia and his best friend since childhood laid with their bodies intertwined under the silken sheets of the king bed. 

It was quiet and peaceful as the couple enjoyed the company of the other, even if they are together 24/7 each day but since they are amongst others, they cannot hug, kiss or say I love you to the other, so these moments are what make their love for the other more special.

The question that broke the silence came from the lover with long, messy brown hair and cerulean coloured orbs.

“Alexander, is our love worth the risk?”

The other lover with golden curls and chocolate, brown eyes looked down at his lover as he contemplated his answer to the question, he knew that their forbidden relationship made the other scared and anxious that they would be found out, so it was natural that question was asked. He thought for a while as he ran his hand through the hair of the lover in his arms, he had never met someone with such beauty as the man he called his lover and he had finally thought of his answer.

“As I speak these words, Aphrodite nods in approval. This love of ours is worth every risk in this universe, my heart would be lost if you were not the one loving it, Hephaestion. Sure, I may lose my kingship or an empire if our love was found out but I rather be with you then ruling the world. My mother pressured me to love a Macedonian woman but since the days of our childhood, I knew that I rather love a Macedonian man and you are that man, Hephaestion”.

The brunette smiled at the answer he received before leaning up to give his lover a chaste kiss on his lips before laying his head back down on his lover’s toned chest as he let sleep overcome him.


End file.
